1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information supplying system, an apparatus mounted in a vehicle, an information supplying server, a program, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, apparatuses mounted in a vehicle which can display the present location of the vehicle and a guide for driving the vehicle, such as a path leading to a destination, have been widely spread. Such apparatuses mounted in a vehicle can display a guide for driving the vehicle as described above together with a screen with a map on the basis of the stored map information, GPS (Global Positioning System) for estimating the location of the vehicle and the like.
In addition, roadside devices in which DSRC (Dedicated Short Range Communication) functions are provided tend to be equipped along roads through which vehicles run. An apparatus mounted in a vehicle can receive information on traffic jams, information on traffic regulations and the like transmitted from such roadside devices, and can display the state of the traffic jam and the state of the traffic regulations on the screen with a map.
Furthermore, a system has been proposed in which an information providing server that stores map additional information which is to be added to the maps, such as gas stations and convenience stores, as well as advertisement information, transmits the map additional information to be added to maps and the advertisement information to apparatuses mounted in a vehicle via roadside devices so that the apparatuses mounted in a vehicle display a screen with a map on which the map additional information is overlapped along with the advertisement information.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-195842, for example, discloses a technology which relates to a system for displaying advertisement information as described above on apparatuses mounted in a vehicle. This is described in further detail. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-195842 discloses a car navigation system where advertisement information for a certain store is transmitted to the apparatuses mounted in vehicles which pass through the neighborhood of a region where the store is located so that the apparatuses mounted in a vehicle display the store's advertisement information.